SOS
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Pirates, and Jessie, and Lorenzo, and wait....who else? ok, bad summary, but worth a read...WIP..new chappie added! COMPLETE! So sorry for all of you I kept wating!
1. Prolouge 2yr anniversary

Disclaimer: Anything related to JQ belongs to HB, I own just the people you don't know, I'd tell you their names, but that ruins the story! Enjoy! And please Review!!!!

Prologue 2 yr. Anniversary 

The Compound was dark, lit up only by the lighthouses demand to warn the on coming ships. The only sounds to be heard were the crashes of the waves against the jagged rock that linked the cliffs to the powerful Atlantic, and the mournful cries of a girl who just lost everyone she'd loved. However undermined by the noise of the waves, her cries and pain were heard. As if to show its' sympathy, the moon did not show. Leaving the water just another dark mystery. A mystery she herself would take part in soon. The Wind howled with the voices of those she had loved and lost, it whipped a crossed her face chastising her. How wrong everything was going for her, she knew she didn't deserve this. But this is alas the hand the fates dealt her with. The fate to be, alone. She looked out over the rocks, over the waves, and out past the seemingly endless abyss, and she knew what she must do. The wind pushed and she stood. Taking one last look down to the rocks, wiping the last trace of tears from her eyes, Jessie Bannon; shoulders squared, walked into the darkness that she calls home.


	2. NightMares

Chapter one

Nightmares 

It was like she was there again, the smells, the looks, everything was like it was on that fateful day. 

The day was Friday June 22, 2001 

**"Jessie, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Dr. Quest for the millionth time asked Jessie who was sitting at the kitchen table her nose in an advanced trigonometry honors book.

"Dr. Quest, you know I'd love to go with you guys, but I really need to study if I want that shot at Harvard." Jessie said looking and the older man. **

The scene changed…..

**"Bye mom, have fun with dad and I want a little brother!" Estella looked at her daughters request and smiled.** 

Estella disappeared ….

**"Have an adventure for me!" Jessie said turning to Jonny

"You got it Ace!" he said about to hug her, but at the last minute decided against it, giving a high-five instead.** 

The Image of Jonny disappeared and was replaced by a new one. 

**"Goodbye Jessie, stay safe." said Hadji as he picked up his suit case and boarded the Questor II .**

He too disappeared. Her Dream jumped yet again and she saw herself sleeping at the table. 

**The clock in the living room greeted the midnight hour, the chiming waking Jessie. Standing, and stretching she walked to the fridge and IRIS's voice was loud in the quietness

"INCOMMING S.O.S. SIGNALS FROM QUESTOR II" 

Jessie looked at the ceiling sickly as the SOS transmission started

"JES- …S…. BOMBING US……KNOW…….RAGE……NEED HELP…….CURRENT POSITI….

That's all there was, the rest was static**

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed waking her from her sleep, and only to be heard by the empty house. She sat up right and wiped the sweat away that threatened to drowned her. Looking over the calendar by her desk, she noticed the date, June 23, 2003. Two yeas now. But she wont believe that they are gone, she wont. That is when she realized, it was time. The sun was up and waiting to greet her as she later left the mansion. In her hand was only one thing, a picture of her family. 

The wind was menacing. Causing the fallen leaves to dance in the air and make what seemed to be faces at Jessie. 'The Questor III' thought Jessie as she entered the boat docks 'still a partial prototype, but, hey, its my work, it'll be fine'. 

10 minutes later Jessie was heading away from the docks and she took one look back, the compound was looming at her. She looked away, and out to the sea in front of her. Which last night was black, and deadly, now was bright and alive with activity. Full of fisherman, and families on the shores. Jessie was determined to find her family alive. With the compound out of sight, Jessie headed to where her family was supposed to go. Palm Key. Night began creeping into the sky, the first star came out and Jessie looked at it for a while. It spoke to her, words of encouragement, words of fear, of love and of hope. Setting the ship on auto polite she looked up at that same star again and said out loud "I promise I'll find them Mrs. Quest" and with that she went to her cabin. 

Sleep was far from her however. She lay there staring at nothing, listening closely as a distant 'thud' sounded. Looking out the port hole, she saw a pair of feet, then another. Jumping out of bed, grabbing the only weapon in her reach she headed for the scorce of the 'thud'. With her grandfathers sword held in the ready position, she kicked in the bridges door, and was met by a pair of evil looking gray eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you think you are doing?" Jessie was within 3 feet of the stranger who was eyeing her with his deadly eyes. 

"Just fulfilling me captains orders lass." he said with a slight Scottish accent. With that he drew his sword and attacked. Jessie however was ready for it. Metal against metal, the sound was ear shattering in the dead of night. Minutes flew by, the fight left the bridge and was now on deck. Jessie swung as the man did, and they grabbed each others arms, their swords high in the air. Her eyes never leaving her opponents, held fury and determination. Time seemed to stand still as they were locked in this position. In a blink of an eye, time started again, as the man finally pushed her away. She staggered back and was about to slice the man in the stomach, when a flash of blonde caught her eye. Shaking it away, she readied her sword, but it was too late, the man knocked the sword out of her hands and pinned her. He was about to slit her throat when his friend approached and whispered something to him. Jessie couldn't make out the words, or his face, but one thing was for sure, he saved her life. Or at least she thought he did. 

Jessie was bound and gagged and brought on board the strangers ship. She was forced into the hold and locked in. She didn't want to sleep, but the exhaustion overwhelmed her and she slipped into an uneasy slumber.


	3. The Jolly Rodger

The Jolly Rodger

Dawned approached and with it the sounds of many men, scuffling across the deck above her head. The hold opened and the man who kidnapped her climbed in. He had a flask of water in his right hand, and his left he held his sword. 

"Take this lass, captain don't want you dieing on him now." He handed her the water and she thirstily grabbed it. "Yes you will make a good wench, you will." Jessie, at those words spit the water back in his face.

"I'm no bodies wench" snapped Jessie. The man lifted his sword and held it to her neck. 

"Manners, wench, I wouldn't want to scratch that pretty neck of yours." When Jessie tried to reply he pushed harder on her neck, and a trickle of blood dripped down. "Learn where your place is fast under this flag lass, no one here will listen to a woman." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the grate in the ceiling of the hold, and pointed upwards towards the flag that hung on the mast. Jessie took a shuddering breath as the sight of the Jolly Roger came into her view.

'Pirates' Jessie thought. The man looked at her and then threw her wrist down and turned and left. Jessie walked over to the wall and slid down. She had to get out of there. As the day turned to night and the first stars came out, she thought of the man who saved her life. Who was he? Did he know her? And was he that bright flash of blond she saw before she was kidnapped? If so, was it Jonny? Could it have been? Is Jonny Alive? And her dad? And mom, and Dr. Quest and Hadji? If it is them do they know its her? Do they know she's here? 'It cant be them, they wouldn't be pirates,' she thought 'unless it was their only choice, no they wouldn't do that, they'd rather die then hurt people.' Jessie stood up and walked over to the grate in the ceiling, and looked up at the flag, then scanning the stars for that one star that gave her hope. She didn't know where to look, but she stood there and closed her eyes and she could hear a voice in her head telling her their alive. And everything is going to be ok, she looked back up and at one very bright star. 'My family is not pirates, they wouldn't hurt anybody.' She looked back at her feet, and kicked away a piece of straw and walked back over to the far wall and sat down, her head in her hands. A few moments passed, and her head picked up slightly. "Would they?" She questioned out loud.

"Would who what miss?" Jessie was startled at the sound of someone else's voice. "Sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to bring you some late supper, I s'pect your getting a big hungry" Jessie looked at him, uncertainly, he had blond hair and green eyes. "Let me introduce myself, my names Toby, we never really met, but I'm the one who stopped Pete, from killing you"

"Thank you." Jessie replied grabbing at the fish and water. 

"Is there anything else I can get or do for you miss? To make your stay with us a more comfortable one?" Jessie thought for a moment then responded.

"You could answer a few questions for me." She knew far to well, asking him to let her out, or go is out of the question.

"I may only answer questions I am at liberty to, some things it is not my say in if you know."

"Ok, I understand. For starters, why are you being so nice?"

"I was a prisoner like yourself some years ago, I know what its like, I don't think anyone should be treated in such away, especially a lady." Jessie Nodded

"Where are we headed?" The man hesitated the responded.

"An island off the coast of Africa."

"Why am I here?"

"The captain whishes to have you."

"But why me? Why not someone else?"

"I am afraid I don't know miss."

"Alright, then who is your captain?"

"My captain is a very brave and cunning leader, however he does not believe in blood shed, he has lead us to many riches. His is only known as Bardo."

"Between life and death." Jessie mused. They heard shouting and Toby quickly left the hold, not saying another word. She looked at the locked door for a while, before finishing her food. 

It had been two days now, since Toby's visit, he never showed back up. 'Maybe they killed him, they might have heard him talking to me so nicely.' Jessie thought. In those two days, she searched every inch of the hold. But found nothing out of the ordinary, until the evening of that day. She just got done moving a huge pile of cannon balls, when she saw a small door in the wall. She had already received her dinner, so she could expect no visitors. She sat in front of the door, incase some one was to walk over her. When it got as dark as it was going to get, she pried the door open and crawled in, shutting it after her. It was very dusty and wasn't exactly spacious. She took a deep breath trying to contain her claustrophobia. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her. She fumbled with her watch. 'please let my watch still work' she thought as she hit a button for a flashlight. 'YES!' a light was emitted from the watch and she crawled on. She felt like she'd been crawling forever. For a ship, this passage seemed to go on forever. But then again, she never really saw the ship clearly, It might as well go on forever. But it all paid off when she heard some one say the name Bardo. She could barley make out faces through the small crack she was looking through. But she could hear just fine. 

"Why isn't Bardo on board this ship?" a man asked from the left of Jessie sight, she couldn't quiet make him out.

"He is on his island. You need not question him. Or it will be your head." This man, was sitting at a desk almost right in front of Jessie.

"My head James, very unlikely." The first man said.

"Boys boys, there is no need to argue." A third man joined and the voice was an echo of an old, bad memory. Jessie strained to see the third man in the crack. It wasn't easy, but the sight made her sick to her stomach. 'Lorenzo'


	4. Secret

Dis. Still own nothing!!

Secret

'Lorenzo'

'What's he doing here? If he's here, then that means Surd's here too' Jessie thought as she stared at Lorenzo through the crack in the wall. 'But wait a minute, surds still in stuck in Questworld.' Jessies thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name.

"Bring Miss. Bannon to me." James nodded and walked out of Jessies line of vision. She heard a door open then close and she took that as her que to get back to the hold before he got there. 

It took a lot less time to get back to the hold, but it still was barley enough. She no sooner crawled out and set the door back in place when the hold opened up and she was being dragged to the office she was just spying on. The ship was indeed big, it seemed to take longer to get there now, then it did in the passage. She deduced that was due to how slow they were walking, and all the other pirates staring at her and making snide comments.

"I'd like to have a piece of her" came the voice at the man by a coil of rope.

"She'd look good lying on my bed" came another voice. And there were more, but Jessie tried to tune them out. She finally reached a small door, and James stopped.

"Wait here" James replied opening the door, and disappearing inside. Jessie leaned against the wall, trying hard not to think. She finally convinced herself that that wasn't Lorenzo, it was just her mind playing tricks on her, when the door opened again, and James reappeared. 

"Go" He held the door open and she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and walked into the office. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. There didn't appear to be anyone in there. She walked forward towards the desk. The chair behind the it was turned away from her, and from it came a chilling voice.

"Well, well, well, Miss Jessica Bannon, I presume." The chair turned around slowly until she was face to face with the man that was convinced herself wasn't really there. 

"What do you want with me Lorenzo" The say she spat his name, was enough to chill anyone's boned.

"Why, Miss Bannon, I'm offended, is that anyway to talk to a friend of the family?" He stood up and crossed to her.

"Your hardly a friend." She was staring into his cold gray eyes. As if telling him, not to mess with her. 

"That hurts." He was staring back at her, he saw determination in her mysterious emerald eyes. 

"What do you want Lorenzo." she stated again, as he took another step towards her. She wanted to back away, she tried to back away, but her legs wouldn't move. Instead she held her hands in a fight stance and readied herself for his attack. But it didn't come. 

"Shhh" He placed his hands on hers, and pushed them down. Jessie flinched as he touched her and held her hands in his, not letting go. She tried to back away again, to kick him, anything, but all she could do was stare into his cold eyes. They stood inches apart. He stared into her eyes. They held fear, and what was that? Curiosity? Want? He wasn't sure which it was. 'If Bannon could see his precious little girl now.' He thought and without warning, closed the remaining inches between their bodies and lip…

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry its so short, Im still struggling with writers block!! Thanks for the encouragement TribeKitten!! This will get better.. I hope! So bear with me! I have to head out for practice, so, when I get back, I'll start to think up more of a plot! Love forever! 

Baby please review!!!


	5. Belles étoiles

Last time….

__

'If Bannon could see his precious little girl now.' He thought and without warning, closed the remaining inches between their bodies and lip…

**Belles étoiles**

Jessie just stood there, she couldn't move. After a minute, she found herself kissing back. 

Until she realized who she was kissing.

"No." she pushed away quickly and put her hand to her mouth. Still in shock. Lorenzo just smirked. 

"It is a very long journey to the island Jessica, Come with me, you will be more comfortable." And with that Lorenzo left the confused Jessie. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard the door open again.

"Miss?" Jessie looked at the voice and half-way smiled.

"Toby!" He walked over to her "I thought they killed you for being nice to me."

"Follow me to your new quarters." He didn't comment on her statement, just grabbed her wrist gently but firmly and led her out of the room. Jessie didn't say anything as the walked through a part of the ship she's never seen. 

"You are to stay in the Captains quarters." He opened the door to the big room, and Jessie gasped. It wasn't that big, but it was as big as the one on the Questor. And almost looked the same. It had a sitting area with a big desk full of navigation interments and such, and two doors, which Jessie guessed was the bathroom and bedroom. And she was right. "This is the sitting area, and that door on the wall to the left of the Window is your sleeping quarters, and that is the bathroom." He spun on his heal and walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Jessie walked up to the window, and noticed the view, and realized that she was in the front of the ship. The hole wall, was pained windows, that arched in a half circle. And a bench wrapped around the whole thing. She walked over to the left, and entered the bedroom. Her eyes scanned the large room, until they rested on the bed. More specific, what lay on the bed. A dress. A very pretty dress at that. Jessie picked it up to examine it more closely. It was long, emerald green and silk. With what looked to be tiny shimmering diamonds all over it. It looked to be a loose fitting dress, with a small train in the back. 

Jessie put the dress back down, and noticed a note laying next to it. It was addressed to her. Curious she opened it.

__

Dear Miss Bannon,

I hope the dress is to your liking, I had Toby go back to the main land to buy it. So if you hate it, blame him. You are to attend dinner with me tonight. I will come by your quarters at half past 7. Be ready.

Lorenzo

"Well, that explains where Toby was. But what is Lorenzo up to?"

Jessie looked around her room. She noticed it was 5 o'clock. She sighed, she really didn't want to be anywhere near Lorenzo, unless of course she was kicking his ass. But she hated to admit, she was afraid of what would happen to her if she wasn't ready. She didn't want to be down in that hold any longer. She found the bathroom, and was happy to see a shower, with soap and shampoo already in it. She turned on the water and stripped. Once she got in the water she forgot about everything. Everything, that is except Toby. There was something about him that seemed so familiar to her. 

'it's the hair' She thought to herself. 'It looks so much like Jonny's'. With a sad smile, she rinsed her hair out, and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself, and walked back to her bedroom. She put the dress on, and fit like it was made for her. It was some what loose, and the next scooped down to a reasonable place. IT was 7:15 and she was ready. Her hair was up, and some pieces framed her face. (She found all sorts of hair stuff and lotions in the various cabinets in the bathroom. She heard a knock on the door, and just stared at it. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door, and slowly opened it. The man had his back to her. He was wearing black, and it contrasted well with his bright blonde hair. He didn't know she opened the door. She closed her eyes as a memory came flooding back.

~~**~~**Flashback**~~**~~

Jessie was standing in her room, in front of her full length mirror. She was in a black ball gown and a sparkling tiara, her red hair in a million tiny ring-lets and pulled up into a messy bun almost on the top of her head. She spun as a knock came on her door. She excitedly walked to the door, and quietly opened it. Jonny was standing there, his back to her. He was in a black tux, and his hair was still as unruly as ever, but that's how she liked it. They we're going to their senior prom. Jonny turned and smiled at her, "You look more beautiful then the stars." He told her. No one has ever said that to her before. Little did she know at the time, that not even a month later, would she never see him again. 

~~**~~**End**~~**~~

"Jonny…" She whispered. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

They man turned and smiled as he saw Jessie. "You look more beautiful the stars." 

A/N…. Uhhh!!!!! Is Toby Jonny?? What about Bardo? Hehe, ok, sorry about leaving it here, it just seemed a good place to stop cause the dinner is a whole different chapter. And in case your wondering YES, Lorenzo is the one taking her, but, just wait, you'll see!!!! Next chap posted hopefully by tomorrow

Love forever! Baby 


	6. dinner time

Dis: Same as before, but if I could own jonny, I would be in heaven!

Last time…..

"Jonny…" She whispered. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

They man turned and smiled as he saw Jessie. "You look more beautiful the stars." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jonny?" she whispered again looking into the mans eyes. 

"Miss, its me, Toby. I was told to make sure the dress fit before your dinner." Jessie gave a sad smile.

"The dress fits wonderfully." Toby looked relieved as bowed slightly.

"Lorenzo will be here shortly, I hope you have a fun evening." With that he turned and left. Jessie nodded to his retreating back and closed the door. 

'Jonny's dead, face it, stop getting your hopes up.' she scolded herself. She did a last minute look in the mirror before there was another knock at her door. 

Lorenzo led Jessie into the Dinning room, it was surprisingly elegant, for a pirate ship. It only had about 5 tables, crystal chandeliers hanging above each of them, giving enough light to see, but not bright. (AN: Ok, kinda think of the dining room in titanic, its mostly what im thinking of, but smaller.)

"Jessica," He pulled out her chair for her. She hesitated, but sat down, not taking her eyes off him. "I do hope there is no hard feelings for earlier, I understand that I was out of line." He explained looking at her sheepishly, while taking the cover off her meal. (AN: cover, ya know, like the things that room service covers your food with…..)

'OK, What the HELL is going on here? Why is he suddenly being all nice to me and apologizing.' She hesitantly nodded as she picked up her fork to try the potatoes. 'He poisoned the food, didn't he?' she dropped her fork on the table. 'No, then he wouldn't be eating. Still…' Jessie dropped her napkin and Lorenzo being the fake gentleman he is, bent down to get it. While he was, Jessie switched the plates. 'Well, that takes care of that.' she picked back up her fork and started on the potatoes. 'Unless he knew I would do that, and there for poisoned his food.' Jessie chocked and tried to calmly set her fork down. She saw him looking at her, she smiled sweetly, and he returned it. 'He really should smile more…STOP IT….' she picked up her butter knife, and dropped it on the floor. 'Hes gonna think you're a klutz Bannon.' She thought as she again switched the plates. 'OK, how could I be this stupid, hes only being this nice cause that Captain of his wants me.' She quietly said a thank you when he had the server bring a new knife.

"OK, what's the deal? Is this all cause Bordo, or who ever wants me, so you have to be nice, well let me tell you this Lorenzo, nice and you don't mix, you are much better at being a bodyguard and lackey for Surd." She said a short time later, having not died from the food yet.

"Ah, Miss Bannon, you hurt me, you really do!"

"Answer me this then…" Jessie asked after glaring at Lorenzo, he nodded. "Where's your charming sister and her oh so loveable hubby?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gone." he replied nonchalantly flipping his hand in the air. 

"Don't sound so upset over it, I hate to see a grown man cry."

"My, my, you do love sarcasm don't you!?"

"If the shoe fits." 

"My turn for a question Miss Bannon." Jessie merely raised an eyebrow

"Why pray tell, were you sailing all alone?" 

Jessie didn't know how to answer that. She knew she wasn't going to tell the truth. 

"It helps me clear my head." she answered smoothly. He nodded, and turned to the desert that had just been placed in front of him. The rest of the desert was in silence as the two ate their Apple pie, with vanilla ice cream. 

"Allow me to escort you to your room Miss Bannon." Lorenzo stood and pulled back her chair for her. He then offered her his arm. Which she strangely accepted. As they walked, few of the pirates whistled at Jessie, and she in turn glared. 

"Have a wonderful Night." He said as they reached her door. He took her hand and kissed it. She just half heartedly smiled as she opened the door and walked in. She turned to look back at him, and he smiled at her. She closed the door, and went right to bed, only talking off the dress and shoes.

"I'll have her before we give her to Bardo. Mark my words." With that he left for his own rooms.

"You will not harm Jessica." Toby stepped out of the closet that he was hiding in. A look of determination on his face.

AN: well!? That little button for reviews wont press its self!!!


	7. Toby

Disclaimer *sigh*

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

This is short, like way short. But I think you'll like it when your done! As always Review please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time… "You will not harm Jessica!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorenzo froze then spun on his heal.

"Toby." He acknowledged 

"You will not harm her." Lorenzo eyed him, a realization dawning on him

"Toby, come with me, we wouldn't want to disturb Miss Bannon, now would we." Lorenzo walked over to Toby and grabbed his arm and pulled him to James' office. "You listen hear _Toby_ what ever I want to do to Jessica is no business of yours." Lorenzo growled after locking the door. 

"You leave her alone." Toby growled right back, showing more courage then he usually does.

"Or you'll what? Tell Bardo on me?" Lorenzo was now sitting at the desk with his feet up looking like this was nothing to worry about.

Toby walked up to the desk. "She's mine Lorenzo, she always has been, I was just to stupid to know it" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes like he was trying to hold onto something. Lorenzo stood. 

"Don't tell me I have to make you forget everything again." He shook his head and 'tutted' "You were always such a fighter Young Mr. Quest." Tobys eyes flew open. "Oh yes, You remember everything now don't you." Lorenzo pushed him over to the small couch and made him sit. "You remember the ship wreak 2 years ago. The signal to Jessica, and the island Jeremiah brought you too. All the things you did. Tell me Jonny Quest, how does it feel to know that for once the bad guys won?" Jonny just sat there. He finally remembered that he was, no is Jonny Quest, and this is Lorenzo, hes not a pirate, hes not Toby Saunders. And that Jessie is….JESSIE!

"You haven't won anything Lorenzo." Jonny lept up. He sucker punched him and then kicked him in the privets and pushed him into a closet that was near the couch. He pushed the couch in front of it, and turned the lock. 

"c'mon, c'mon, Jessie…." Jessie opened the door in a big bath black bath robe.

"Jessie" He smiled not knowing what to say.

"Toby, is something wrong?" Jessie asked tying the robe tighter. Jonny just started at her face. "come in." she opened the door wider. "You look like you just found out that you won the lottery. What happen?" She walked into the bath room and closed the door. "Hold on, let me get dressed." she called out. Jonny waited for her, still not knowing how to tell her. How will she take it? Will she believe me? He wondered. He sat down on one of the chairs. 

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she opened the bath room door, now dressed in pajamas that we're left for her. And filled a small glass with water from the sink. Its all that she had to offer him.

"Jessie, its me….its me Jonny" She froze in he doorway.

"Don't do this Toby, I cant handle it. It hurts to much." She let a tear slip.

"Jessie" He tried

"No Toby, jonnys dead, he died 2 years ago"

"Try to believe me, please"

"No" was all she could say, still frozen.

"Remember that time we had to stop Rage from destroying the world, by using the time program 'Rachel', and the time Surd made doubles of us and we had to fight them in Mega Quest? And when Hadji me and you went to Nova Scotia, but never made it. Its me Jessie, OR should I say Lady Caroline. "Jonny felt a tear slid down his cheek "Please believe me…..Please Ace, its really me." Jessie dropped the glass of water and slid down the door frame wide-eyed

"Jonny" She whispered almost inaudibly, bringing her shaking had to her mouth. Tears we're coming now, nothing was stopping them. Jonny hurried to her. "Oh Jonny" She buried herself in his chest as he held her on the floor. "I missed you so much."

"Me too jess, me too." Both crying, they sat there and held each other.

*******

AN OMGosh! This is sooooo short! I know, and I already have the next chappie planed out, and everything, and I needed this to happen and at least it gave a little something to some of you….be kind. You wont be sorry….**next chappie: what happen to Jonny, and what do they do now?**


	8. Closure

Chapter Seven

Closure…1 year later

Looking at the calendar that was by her desk, Jessie smiled. It had been a year today, that she got her family back.

After Jonny fell out of his brain washed state, he and Jessie took over the ship, in their usual fashion. Fists at the ready, and sharp witted words to accompany them. They used James as a guide to the island where the elusive Bardo was to be. Jonny couldn't tell how he knew, but he knew that the others were there. The rest of the Pirates they locked up, except Lorenzo who was still in the closet.

Jonny turned out the be right. They all were there, with Race as the ruler. The captain, the one known as Bardo. After sneaking through the guards, and finding the Quest World link, Jessie worked hard to find the right sequence code to return the others back to normal. It took her a while, but she finally managed it. She had to hand it to Surd, he knew his computers. She was curious as to where Julia and him were, and when she asked her father, he said he didn't know. But later, as she was disabling the QW link, she found them locked up on the island. She left them there. They took her family, the very least she could do was leave them there with no one on the island to let them out.

Sure, later she told the authorities who were taking in the other pirates and Lorenzo. After, she wasn't about to fully sink to their level.

Jessie's smile grew wider as she entered the kitchen and saw her dad making breakfast. Dr. Quest and Hadji were in the middle of a discussion about the newest QW upgrades, and Estella was reading the paper, with one hand gently rubbing her stomach. Jessie was going to get that little brother after all. The only one missing was Jonny. Not a minute after sitting, she heard running, and a disshelved Jonny appeared in the kitchen.

He accepted the plate Race handed him, and gave Jessie a quick kiss before sitting next to her.

Yes, she couldn't be happier. She and Jonny were finally together, and both were starting Harvard in the fall. Her little brother was due in October, and her family was safe at home. They don't remember what happened while they were brain washed, but Jessie figures that's a good thing.

But as she looked around the table, she couldn't help but wonder, what if it happened again?

The End

Call this closure for everyone following this story. I know its an easy way out, but I thought I knew where I was going, but I really didn't. Review and tell me if you hate me k?! as for DMA….fear not, I haven't given up on that…yet…


End file.
